


等价交换

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	等价交换

现实度为负的现背，无聊碎片，非常ooc，极度ooc，慎入。 

大崩特崩的双向浪费。

海水的味道。

这个想法掠过裴柱现的脑海又被她自己迅速否决。她抬起胳膊，和旁边对着自己亮出手心的康涩琪击了个掌。

“好像瘦了啊？”裴柱现打量着身旁的人。

“因为吃的都是斋饭，”康涩琪露出可怜的表情，“没有肉。”

坐在对面的前辈姐姐见状笑了起来：“那今天就让你吃肉吃到饱。”

“好玩吗？”裴柱现问。

“嗯！”翻着包的康涩琪腾出一只手竖起拇指，“去寺庙的路上有好——多台阶。”

前辈姐姐开心地道谢，把试戴的手链伸到两人面前。康涩琪笑得很满足，而裴柱现也跟着赞叹很合适很漂亮。

康涩琪转过头：“姐姐你不拆开看看吗？”

眼前的声音和画面忽然不协调地断了一拍，康涩琪口中语句的后半部分像电影中的经过特殊处理的画外音一样变得遥远起来。

裴柱现略一愣神，很快就明白了过来。

又来了。她捏着礼物盒子上的蝴蝶结想。

又来了。

裴柱现懊恼地盯住手机屏幕上闪烁的时间刻度，开始认真地思考要去哪家保密性好一点的医院就诊。

那时离她随团体出道也不过几年。她自认是心理承受力极强的人，因此在发现这件事后也感到格外挫败。

如果说时间是一条平滑的直线，从某个瞬间开始，裴柱现的这条线就像是被什么人用手指捏出了褶皱，时常会不受控制地重叠起来。

说的直白点就是——她能看到未来了。

或许大部分人听到这句话的第一反应会是羡慕。像小说和电影里的主人公一样能看到未来的话不是很有趣吗？能改变很多事情减少遗憾吧？

这些裴柱现自己也不是没有想过。

可是，假如这段能被她看到的未来与当下的间隔很短呢？

比如说，十秒。

电话那端的家乡朋友对着她的叙述发出了奇怪的疑问声，随后刻意转换成了轻松的语调：“能看到未来的感觉是不是很好？”

“一点都不好……”裴柱现咬住嘴唇。

在那个通话的结尾，朋友对她说，如果累就抽空回趟家吧，周末会搭车去首尔，想看精神科的话也可以陪她一起。

尽管后来因为她的工作日程朋友并没有如她所说那样真的成行，终于把这件事倾诉出去的裴柱现总算是放心了许多。

十秒能做什么？

短跑冠军能跑出百米距离，地球自转能转动好几公里。

那她能用十秒做什么？

能够接住掉落的易碎物品，也不会再踩空楼梯。

裴柱现的适应力并不差劲，因而她逐渐习惯了这个有时会出现的，好像没什么用又好像有一点用的奇怪能力。

但它却在裴柱现意想不到的地方惹出了麻烦。

某个结束行程回到宿舍的晚上，康涩琪坐到了她的身旁。

“姐姐，我有事想跟你说。”

她正因为难得的休息日心情大好，语速也比平时更快了些：“好事还是坏事？”

康涩琪愣了一下，不自然地搓了搓手。

“嗯……都有。”

“那你先说坏的好了。”

“坏的……”康涩琪抿了抿嘴，“我是认真的。”

“什么？”她有些困惑，“那好事呢？”

“姐姐。”康涩琪抬起眼睛。

裴柱现眼前的画面跳了一下。

“我喜欢你。”

喜欢？

这个词的意义比爱还要暧昧不清。可是在这种情境下讲出来的喜欢怎么看都只指向那一种可能性。

什么情况？

没喝酒啊？

这算好事？

不怕被宿舍里的其他成员听到吗？

不是喜欢男生吗？

从什么时候开始喜欢女生的？

也许更应该问的是，从什么时候开始喜欢她的？

这些问题在未来的几天会在她的脑海里反复出现，而在那短短几秒之中，裴柱现所能想到的唯一对应方法就是——

“我……”

“啊！”

情急之下，在康涩琪惊愕的眼神中，她极其突兀地扯动声带，唱起了上个世纪末的trot歌曲。

无论裴柱现怎么用诸如“这可能是她不了解的新式笑话”、“那句话都没有被真的说出来过”、“还是该去精神科看看吧”的解释来开导自己，她还是对此非常在意。

在意到一看见康涩琪就会感到烦躁的程度。

洗漱时望着镜子里的眼睛，她想康涩琪是不是误会了什么。

学生时代与同学一起玩所谓的益智问答游戏时，裴柱现在题目答案的ABC选项里徘徊了很久，到揭晓答案的时候才发现是个根本没有见过的D。

现在康涩琪就是那个D。

好在烦躁了几天之后裴柱现就转换了心态：她哪有时间和精力为这种莫名其妙的事情纠结。

没有疏远，反倒更亲密了——由她发起。

裴柱现就是故意的。

装作不经意地关注着靠近之后康涩琪的每一个微小反应，在海外行程被分到同一件房时，一改往日换衣服的回避习惯，在只有康涩琪的时候慢吞吞地解开扣子或是不动声色地掀起上衣，用余光瞥见房间里的康涩琪默默地移开目光背过身去。

如果康涩琪的喜欢不是她理解的意思，那这些行为自然就不会有什么影响。但如果康涩琪真的因此受到折磨……

活该。谁让你喜欢我了。

良心谴责只会出现在裴柱现独处之时：刚刚是不是太过分了？但是康涩琪偷着笑了，这么看好像也挺享受的。

眼泪那么多的康涩琪会因为她跑到没有人的地方掉眼泪吗？

这些念头不断拉扯着她。然而每次停下来的决心都会在再次见到康涩琪之后消散得一干二净。

仿佛是蛰伏了二十几年的恶劣心思终于找到了出口，而她最后把这一切归咎于私下总是被康涩琪捉弄，在反过来恶作剧时又从来没从对方那里得到过想要的反应。再说了，那个“喜欢”的意义也始终没有被真正确定过不是吗？

所以裴柱现仍然在日常的空隙中乐此不疲地进行着这场单方面的游戏，全然没有想过如果真的如她之前所想，她该如何让这件事顺利收场。

当康涩琪再一次在她面前欲言又止的时候，裴柱现没有意识到屏气凝神等待着对方讲完句子的她紧张程度与吞吞吐吐的康涩琪不相上下。

几乎像是在期待着什么一样。

看到十秒之后的康涩琪笑着摇了摇头，裴柱现松了口气，同时又觉得有点无力。

胆小鬼。

裴柱现暗自想，如果下一次康涩琪还是说不出口，她恐怕要忍不住帮康涩琪补全句子了。

尽管她依旧没想好要做出什么样的回应。

在另一场海外行程结束后，裴柱现回到酒店房间，看见了坐在床上的康涩琪。她熟练地转过身，解开上衣，瞧着镜像里低下头看向手机屏幕的康涩琪，愉快地哼起了组合还未发表的新曲。

然后她就和镜子里的康涩琪对上了眼睛。

康涩琪在她身后一言不发抱起手臂，毫不遮掩地看着她的背影。

裴柱现不知所措地停在了那里。

她在舞台上被成千上万的人注视过，可是这一刻的康涩琪目光的重量甚至超过了那同时聚焦的千万双眼睛。

“我又发呆了。”康涩琪轻飘飘地丢下这句话就闪进了盥洗室。

裴柱现狼狈地逃进了被子里。

被识破了。

几天之后回到宿舍，在她整装待发准备出门的时候，一旁吃着零食的康涩琪突然出了声：“姐姐，有家不错的店，我们一起去吃东西吧。”

裴柱现愣了一下：“我有约了。”

“那就别去了。”康涩琪若无其事地说。

结果是康涩琪看着僵在门口的她笑了起来，说是开玩笑的，过几天再一起去吧。

要怎么形容她与康涩琪之间的关系？

比起陌生肯定是要熟悉得多，但现在看来，离真正的熟悉似乎还是有那么一点距离。

想要通过对方的反应证伪，然而之前得到的结果反倒都像是在证实。

明明是像以前一样看不出什么情绪起伏的样子。

平稳的康涩琪。安全的康涩琪。不需要她过多费心照顾的康涩琪。在工作中值得信任以及时不时能够让她稍微依赖一下的康涩琪。

真是搞不懂这个人在想什么。

年末舞台下数不清的闪光灯还残留在她眼前。那些欢呼赞美和鲜花让她有些头晕。

单薄的表演服装笼罩不住身体的热气，而她裸露的皮肤上已经被冻出了一个个小颗粒。

康涩琪走了过来，把多出来的暖宝宝塞进了她手里。

“再忍耐一下，快结束了。”康涩琪捏了捏她的肩膀，紧接着又向别的地方走去。

裴柱现忽然想起最近她已经很少看到十秒之外的光景了。转过头追寻康涩琪的踪迹。那张脸与她隔着几米距离，让她一时之间无法看清。

演出服在杂乱的灯源下光芒闪耀，而在那之中被包裹着的康涩琪看起来就像糖果一样漂亮。

之后的小型庆祝宴上，康涩琪笑着用手肘推了推她，指向蛋糕表面歪斜的蜡烛说：“姐姐也来许个新年愿望吧！”

她顺从地闭上了眼睛，却什么都没能想到。

记忆中窥见未来的经验停留在了某年康涩琪的生日。

她与康涩琪从深夜结束的聚会辗转回空无一人的宿舍。裴柱现抬起头，看着上方闪烁着的楼层到达提醒，又诧异地在断裂的影像中见到十秒后的她依然没有走出这里。

“姐姐。”康涩琪叫她。

“嗯？”

“谢谢哦。”

“在说什么……”电梯门打开，裴柱现拉起康涩琪的包带，“走啦。”

微醺的康涩琪一动不动地倚在楼层按键旁，歪头看着她笑。

“能不能抱抱我呀。”

“什么？”

“我说……”康涩琪半闭着眼睛，“抱抱我吧。”

“干嘛装可爱？”她脱口而出。

康涩琪乖巧地眨巴着眼睛，好像没听懂她在说什么。

电梯门缓缓关闭。裴柱现无奈地叹了口气，侧过身抱住了康涩琪。

“看在你今天过生日……”她低声说。

深夜的电梯间安静到裴柱现能清楚感受到自己的每一次心跳。她庆幸着电梯停在了这个楼层，忽而又开始担心楼下的住户突然回来驱动电梯，那她们岂不是要以这个姿势在开门的时候吓到人家。

会被认出来吗？认出来的话会以为她们在做什么？

那样的话网络上可能马上就会出现“看到Irene和涩琪在我家小区电梯里发酒疯”的目击后记，然后在以后的某次公开采访中被观众留言提及。

所以她的手心才会冒出汗来。

而始作俑者对此浑然不觉。康涩琪慢慢松开了回抱的手，贴着电梯壁挺起身来，以至于被她牵动的裴柱现不小心碰亮了一整排按键。

裴柱现哭笑不得地在运行的电梯中把亮起来的楼层键逐个按灭，最后用那根食指戳中了康涩琪的鼻尖。

像开关一样，戳一下就能听到傻乎乎的笑声。

按照这种设定做个玩偶说不定也会很受欢迎。

电梯终于回到了她们居住的楼层。她扯住康涩琪的手臂，把这个无赖的家伙拽回房间。

在这种无关紧要的事情上耍赖，分明就是看准她不会拒绝。

再后来，在两个人的工作中，听到康涩琪真诚地对她吐露精心挑选的真心话，裴柱现也开始学习适当地把她的苦恼向着康涩琪倾倒。

想要做好。想要把只有这两个人才能做到的事情做到最好。

于是她也再懒得去想，这句话的反面是还存在着正因为是这两个人所以才做不到的事。

拍摄时盯着康涩琪近在咫尺的眼睛只觉得疲惫。她走了会儿神。

现在应该可以算是比熟悉还要熟悉的关系了。

是熟悉到即使很久没联系也不会觉得有什么不对劲的关系。

回到大邱收拾房间时久违地收到了来自康涩琪的信息，惊讶地点开后发现内容是排列成奇怪模样的文字符号组合，最后一行写着“转发给十个人就会得到好运”。

“喂？”

“呀，康……”

“那什么，姐姐，我在法国。”电话那端的声音听起来有些心虚。

“所以？”

“这个，通话费……”

“我转账给你总行了吧！”

“啊我不是这个意思……”

“你刚发给我的，”裴柱现一时无语，“康涩琪你真的是，只有在发这种东西的时候才能想到我吗？”

“对不起……”隐约听到了吸口水的声音。

“你那边几点了？”

“已经很晚了，才从看夜景的地方回来。姐姐那边才下午吧？”

“你在吃什么？”她冷不丁地发问。

“……泡面。”

“泡面？在法国？”

“连吃了几天西餐就有点，呃，”康涩琪停顿了一下，“姐姐你心情不好吗？”

“没有啊，为什么这么问？”

“我以为你有事情想和我说……”

“没事就不能跟你讲话吗？”

她打开了手机的扩音器，空出双手继续刚才做的事情，让康涩琪的声音在房间里回荡。

待在一起很多年，分开后很少联系，所以这可能就是她们之间最长的通话。

“自己去的？一个人没问题吗？”

“嗯！接待的人很照顾我。啊，回房间之前还看到摩天轮了，我小时候去游乐园的时候好想住在那里面。”

“现在也想？”

“现在当然不想了，”康涩琪连鼻息里都带着笑意，“谁能一直在那里面生活啊？”

“好看吗？”

“很漂亮……”那边因为吃东西而变得嘟嘟囔囔的声音让裴柱现听着不禁有点想笑。

“……可惜姐姐你不在这里。”

手上的动作停了下来。眼睛忽然染上了一点酸意。

她清了清嗓子：“你还没吃完？”

“吃完了，刚躺上床。”康涩琪打了个大大的哈欠。

“困了？”

“没有，还很精神呢。姐姐，我……”说着句子末尾就模糊了起来。

“什么？”

“唔……”

“康涩琪？”裴柱现不自觉地提高了声音。

房间里平静的呼吸声渐渐变成了打鼾声。

光说躺下来不知道有没有把被子盖上。

不想挂断。可是这样一个人在国外醒过来手机没电是不是会很不方便？

又想刚刚她应该打视频电话的。

最后还是裴柱现这边先按下了终止键。

几个小时后，康涩琪给她发来了摩天轮的照片。

她望着窗外渐暗的天色想，那边再过不久就要天亮了吧。

已经吃饱了的前辈姐姐拿出手机向她们展示自家孩子的照片。康涩琪从碗里抬起头感叹说真好我也想结婚了。裴柱现摘掉康涩琪脸上的饭粒吐槽说你这像是能去结婚的样子吗。

前辈问柱现呢，没想过吗。

当然也想过了。她回答。

哎呦我们柱现肯定会是个对小朋友很好的妈妈。好羡慕啊。前辈姐姐善意地调侃。

康涩琪抽出纸巾擦了擦嘴角沾着的汤汁，低下头笑着说：“我也好羡慕姐姐家的小孩。”

一阵没由来的气恼。以为被她遗忘了的所有情绪一起翻涌而来。

为什么偏偏是十秒，而不是十天十个月甚至是十年，让她一眼看到结局。

裴柱现幻想过，就丢掉那些十秒，即使全世界失手滑落的盘子全部碎掉。

“我还以为你会送寺庙里的东西。”

“寺庙里的……木鱼？”

“那种我才不要。”裴柱现失笑。

“这里面可是外国海滩的沙子。”康涩琪的语气像是小孩子在炫耀。

她不理会康涩琪的得意表情：“想吃什么？我请你。”

“我们不是刚吃完……？”

“上次的通话费。”

“哎呀，”康涩琪反应了过来，“我又没有要姐姐你来付。”

“可是……”

“我有钱的，但，”康涩琪摸了摸自己的头发，“那次真的是超级贵。”

裴柱现的耳朵精确地捕捉到了康涩琪迈步时“嘶”的吸气声。她皱起眉：“膝盖疼吗？”

“这也能看出来呀？”康涩琪睁大了眼睛，“很偶然才会疼一次，可能是因为上年纪……”

“没关系。我有擅长治疗这个的医生联系方式……”

“不过我以前就觉得姐姐好像能看穿我在想什么。”

“我？”

“姐姐你有没有和喜欢的人一起工作过？”康涩琪轻跳着前进，“我有哦。”

“你是说和交往中的人一起工作还是什么……”裴柱现没能跟上康涩琪跳跃的思路。

“不是，我说的那种就只是喜欢而已，”康涩琪偏过头冲着她笑了一下，“再说了，我和谁交往过姐姐不是都知道吗？”

此刻的心情就像是不留神踩空了一级楼梯。然而她的时间严丝合缝地向前行进。什么都看不到，十秒之后的未来遥不可及。

下一次？

难道“下一次”要来了吗？

“那……”裴柱现努力镇定情绪，没有直接回答对方的问题，“是什么感觉？”

“感觉……”康涩琪思索着笑了出来，“还挺好的。”

“你说的这个人是……”

她想问什么？

是谁？

是可以让我知道的人吗？

是我认识的人吗？

……

是我吗？

所有问句都哽在了喉咙里。

“嗯……是很好很善良的人。”康涩琪替她补完了下半句，然后指着分岔路的另一个方向，“姐姐我要往这边走了。怎么样，今天的TMI？”

康涩琪似乎完全没有接收任何回应的意思，向她挥了挥手，准备转身离开。

“……我也有过。”

“什么？”康涩琪与她隔着一步的距离，疑惑地回过身来。

“你刚刚说的那种体验，”传入耳中的心跳声格外清晰，“我也有过。”

“啊……”融化的太阳滴落在康涩琪的肩膀，“感觉怎么样？”

“还不错……不，感觉很好，”裴柱现眯起眼睛抵挡有些刺眼的光芒，“但偶尔也有点糟糕。”

被关心很好。身体接触很好。心动很好。能感受到爱也很好。

只要能待在一起就很好。

假装她不需要在乎也不需要做出任何选择的时候真的很好。

一切都很好，只是偶尔有点糟糕。

“所以还是好的时候多一点吧？”

“嗯。”

“哦，”康涩琪弯起眼睛，“那真好。”

在通向公园的阶梯上走到小腿发酸，裴柱现轻声数着台阶，猜想着这里比起康涩琪去往寺庙的路哪个更长。

说是当地的沙子，却没告诉她到底是哪个海滩。为什么好几年过去了还是没有学会把话讲完。

坐在长椅边缘，端详着立在手掌中心的沙漏，裴柱现知道，这就是那个被她失手杀死的未来。

康涩琪一直都要她给出固定选项之外的答案，因此她永远都在慌不择路地寻找那个从来都没出现过的D。

她并不清楚康涩琪说出那句话的未来里究竟会有什么。也许她们会像任何一对普通的情侣一样谈一场普通的恋爱，也许会在拥抱之后再附加几个亲吻，也许会因为某些无足轻重的事情大吵一架然后分开。那除了“我喜欢你”之外还会看着对方的眼睛说一次“我爱你”吗？说实话很难想象康涩琪认真讲这种话的样子。

然后她试着在心中描绘这个场景——绑着头发穿着睡衣的康涩琪坐在她面前，板起脸，一本正经地开口：那个，姐姐，我爱你。

在对面的她呢？大概会立刻止不住地笑起来吧。

她明白，“普通”和“情侣”根本是两个不可能在她们两个身上同时存在的词语。

曾经分别在短暂时间内错觉着趋近了不普通的她们现在一起变回普通也是理所当然的事。

相见与分离在她们使用的语言中能够被同一个亲昵的问候语连接起来，于是她在这个时刻回忆起了很久以前某些已经失去了意义的细枝末节。

第一次在练习室见到康涩琪时对方脸上呆呆的笑。

她孤身一人在陌生的新地方紧张到有点胃痛，看到这个笑容后条件反射般地在心里想“有点傻”。

那一刻可能放松了百分之一。

在公司附近的超市里碰到放了学的康涩琪。在货架前来回踱步像是在等待什么的康涩琪，被叫了名字就转过头揉着眼睛说有点看不清，然后看着她笑了出来，对她说一起买点东西吃吧，明天是周末所以可以到宿舍过夜，要买什么好呢。

那天晚上宿舍里的其他人都刚好有事不在，只剩下了她们两个。因此在雷雨声中裴柱现别无选择地跳进了康涩琪的床铺。躺在那里感到安心同时觉得有点抱歉。

“会不会挤到你呀？”

康涩琪拍了拍她的手背，声音软软糯糯的带着困意：“不会啦，姐姐。”

双眼适应黑暗看清康涩琪脸的那个瞬间突然产生了比“要出道”还多出一点的贪心。

当时还没有人用花路这个词，但她在那个狭小床铺上想象康涩琪的未来时，就觉得这个人将来会沿着铺满鲜花的道路前行。

等待的过程漫长又煎熬，看不到尽头。虽然很辛苦，但要是能和身边这个小朋友一起走上那条路就好了，要是她能用什么来交换就好了。如果说坚持和努力也许能换来一个让她自己出道的机会，那她还有什么可以用来交换这个部分呢？这个念头让她胆怯又期待：想知道以后会发生什么，想稍微偷看一下，哪怕只看到一点点也可以。

裴柱现胡思乱想了一会儿才渐渐睡着。

她在很长的一段时间里都饱受着浅眠的困扰。然而不知道为什么，那个拥挤的夜晚却是她记忆中为数不多的，睡得很好的经历。

裴柱现把已经停止流动的沙漏重新倒了过来。

她看着玻璃瓶中的细流想，其实偶尔写几次选项之外的答案也没什么不好。

END.

——————————————————————————

以后的道路会更加宽阔，不过我也会记得，在彼此生命都还非常狭窄的时候，你遇到了我。


End file.
